Are You my Uncle?
by Elfpen
Summary: When Eldarion Elassarion, the young, energectic prince of Gondor becomes hopelessly confused about his complex bloodline, he goes to his 'uncle' Legolas for an explaination. Oneshot vignette. R&R please.


This is a little Vignette in which Legolas tries to explain Eldarion's family to the young prince of Gondor.

EVERYTHING IS TOLKIENS   
-----------------------------------

Eldarion stood impatiently at his father's feet, waiting for him to stop talking with one of those council people again. Man were those people always getting in his way. After what seemed like an eternity, Aragorn bid the man farewell and turned around. But Eldarion was once again disappointed, as his father did not even seem to notice him.

"Ada! Ada! Aaaadaaaa!" Eldarion called as he ran towards his father, and then tugged on the king's long robe as he caught up with him. 

"My goodness, ion nin, whatever is the matter? Is something wrong?" Aragorn looked concered as he knelt down so that he was at Eldarion's level.

"Yes, you didn't even notice me over there, I was standin' there forever n' ever!" Eldarion gave his father his most iresistable eyes he could possibly muster, and Aragorn's face softened.

"Ion nin, I don't really think it was forever, or else you would still be standing there." Eldarion looked quite confused. Aragorn smiled. "Now, what did you want?" Aragorn smoothed back his son's hair as Eldarion's face lit up.

"Can you come and play?" Eldarion got right to the point.

"I wish I could Eldarion, but I have some buisness to attend to, a council." Eldarion's shoulder's sunk and his face lost all it's joy, to him it seemed like the world would end. Aragorn had sypathy for the boy, it was not always easy on the young prince. But then again, he of course was probably the most popular child in all of Gondor. Well, he and his best friend, Elboron.

"Well, I promise I will come and play after I am done, but in the meantime," Eldarion looked up at his father, a new hope shining in his eyes. "Why don't you go and find Uncle Legolas, I'm sure he can play with you. Eldarion beamed at his father and then took off running toward's Legolas' chambers.  
--------------------------------------------------   
Legolas lay on his bed, resting his elven eyes. He thought for a moment that he had heard small footsteps not far off, but shook the thought out of his mind. But then he heard somthing else.

"Uncle Legolas, Uncle Legolas, Uncle Legolas!" Eldarion's unmistakable voice grew louder and louder as he burst into Legolas' room.

"Uncle Legolas!" he called once again as he launched himself at the fair headed elf.

"Well hello Eldarion." Legolas said simply, after the small being got off of his stomache. "Did you want something?"

"Yes, could you play with me? Ada is in one of those silly councils again." Legolas laughed at Eldarion's perception on councils.

"Aye, tithen pen. I can, what do you want to play?" Legolas sat up and looked at his 'nefew'

"Well...I don't know. Eldarion looked thoughtfull for a moment, and then his brow creased.

"Uncle Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Are you my uncle?" Legolas was quite surprised at the sudden change of subject, but went along with it.

"Of course I am, do you not call me Uncle Legolas?" Eldarion did not seem to hear him. 

"And you're an elf right?"

"Yes..." 

"Then you must be Nana's brother!" Eldarion concluded. Legolas almost laughed.

"No, Eldarion, I am not you're Nana's brother. Your uncles Elladan and Elrohir are you're mother's brothers."

"Then you must be Ada's brother!" Eldarion now seemed to be sure of this.

"Well, not really, it's kind of comlicated..." Legolas had never really thought of all of this, and now Eldarion was asking about it. Ai, Elbereth! Leave it to Eldarion to confuse even the most wisdom-filled mind in all of arda.

"Well how can you be my uncle if you are not related to either of my parents?!" Eldarion was now very confused.

"Well, in a way I'm you're adoptive uncle."

"But you can't adopt me, I'm not an orphan."

"Well yes I know but-"

"You mean we adopted you?"

"You could say that but I think it's more like-"

"But you can't be adopted, you've got an Ada!"

"Yes I know, but you see Eldarion, you're father and I are very good friends, and we consider each other as brothers. So I would consider you as my nefew." Understanding dawned on Eldarion's face only to be replaced by confusion once more.

"But you said that Elladan and El'hir are Nana's brothers, but Ada says that they are his brothers." Legolas closed his eyes. Why him?

"Well, that is quite comlicated. You see, Elrond, your grandfather, adopted you father as his own son, and Elladan and Elrohir are his adoptive brothers, while they are your Nana's biological brothers." Eldarion seemed to think about this for a minute and then wrinkled his nose up.

"Ada married his adoptive sister?!" Eldarion seemed disgusted at the thought.

"Well, your Ada did not know your Nana until he was at least twenty years old. So it's not all that bad."

"So Ada and Nana arn't related?"

"Well, distanly yes, but directly, no."

"How distanly?" 

"Well...Your Ada is basicly your Nana's cousin, about 60 something times removed and-"

"ADA MARRIED HIS COUSIN?!" Eldarion looked absolutly grossed-out

"No no no, Eldarion, like I said, your Ada and Nana are related, but very, very distantly mind you." Eldarion calmed down, content with his 'uncle's answer.

"So Nana is my cousin too?!" 

"Well not really, like I said the relation is very distant-"

"But I'm her SON!"

"Yes I know that, you are related to her in two ways, yes you are her son, but you are also her cousin, again, about 60 something times removed."

"Oh...What about Uncle Gimli? or Uncle Merry? or Pippin?"

Legolas buried his head in his hands. Oh mercy.


End file.
